Shawn Frost
Shawn Froste (吹雪 士郎 Fubuki Shirou) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów oryginalnej serii Inazuma Eleven. Po raz pierwszy zaprezentowany w Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, początkowo grał zarówno jako obrońca, jak i napastnik, ale później grał jako pierwszy w Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !!. W Inazuma Eleven GO jest trenerem Alpine. W Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, jest on liderem dla Inazuma Legend Japan. Przez większą część drugiej serii gier i anime cierpiał na dysocjacyjne zaburzenie tożsamości (DID), zdysocjowaną osobowością opartą na jego zmarłym bracie Aidenie Frost Sezon 2 W późniejszych odcinkach dołącza do Raimona(dokładnie 32-33). Po raz pierwszy Shawna widzimy w serii drugiej jak to Mark Evans i reszta zespołu Raimon ściąga go do swojej drużyny. Shawn miał brata który nazywał się Aiden Froste/Fubuki Atsuya. Gdy był jeszcze mały, jego rodzina miała wypadek. Podczas, gdy jechali samochodem spadła na nich lawina. Zginęli wszyscy, oprócz niego, gdyż w porę został wypchnięty z auta. Nie chciał stracić brata, jego silne uczucia przywróciły osobowość Aidena do jego szalika, który nosił Shawn. Od tamtej pory często podczas gry w piłkę brat przejmuję nad jego ciałem kontrolę, by połączyć ich umiejętności. Podczas, gdy młodszy brat bliźniak był wspaniałym napastnikiem, starszy wykazywał się idealną obroną. Shawn dość długo łudził się, że tak jak sprawy stoją, jest dobrze, że Aiden jest bardziej potrzebny jego drużynie, że to on uczyni jego osobę "doskonałą". Dopiero spotkanie z jedenastką Raimona uświadomiła mu, że to właśnie on, Shawn jest dla wszystkich ważny i że nie ma ludzi doskonałych, trzeba cały czas się rozwijać. Pomogli mu w zrozumieniu tego Axel, Kevin i Byron. Właśnie rozwinął się w meczu z Genesis kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że doskonały może być tylko jak współdziała z bratem. Dlatego Fubuki połączył ciało z Aidenem i wymyślił technikę hissatsu "Legendarny Wilk". Sezon 3 W sezonie trzecim mówiło się o nim znacznie mniej niż w drugim. Shawn dołącza do Inazumy Japan i przez eliminacje gra jako napastnik. W finale eliminacji doświadczył nieprzyjemnej kontuzji i nie mógł polecieć na Liocott Island. Shawn wrócił dopiero przed meczem z Ameryką. Potem już do końca turnieju był obrońcą. W odcinku 115 podczas meczu Królestwem w półfinałach strzelił razem z Xavierem bramkę, a podczas finału z Małym Gigantem strzelił bramkę Wielkim Wybuchem, czyli techniką w której udział brali on, Xavier i Jude Sharp. Osobowość W sezonie 2 widzimy, że gdy Shawn jest sobą posiada charakter typowego 'grzecznego chłopca'. Jest cichy i spokojny jednak, gdy jego charakter zmienia się w charakter Aidena staje się pewny siebie i próbujący dojść do "doskonałości". Pod końcówkę sezonu 2 Shawn rozumie, że żeby stać się doskonałym nie musi stać się najlepszy. Wtedy właśnie wyrzucił swój szalik, jednocześnie pozbywając się osobowości Aidena. W tej chwili możemy zobaczyć, że jego charakter ulega zmianie. Nie jest ani pewny siebie, ani nieśmiały. Jak to określił - jest sobą. Ciekawostki * Fubuki "(吹 雪) oznacza zamieć, podczas gdy "Shirou "(士 郎), to biały albo kalambur na większości jego hissatsu. * Jego piosenkami postaci są Ice Road i Honoo no Puraido (z Axelem i Kevinem). * Shawn jest również na przemian znany jako "Prince of Snowfield", "The Bear Killer", "Fubuki the Blizzard", "Blizzard Wizard" i "The Legendary Striker". * Jest jedną z trzech postaci w Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, aby zmienić Charę, a reszta to Desarm i Scott. * Jego data urodzin to 22 grudnia. ''Techniki hissatsu: *Wieczna Zamieć *Mroźny Lód *'Wilcza Legenda' *'Śnieżny Anioł' *'Poranek' z Xavierem *Elektryczna Bestia z Thorem) *[[Wielki Wybuch] z Xavierem i Jude'm ' Vb.png|Dorosły Shawn Shawn go.png|Shawn w filmie (Gryphon) Shawn Froste inazuma japan.png|Shawn w stroju Inazuma National Shawn Frost.png|Shawn Fubuki_in_raimon_jacket.jpeg Fubuki_just_before_switching.png Fubuki_saving_the_ball_in_the_Junior_team.png Shirou_afraid_of_the_thunder.png FubukiEP127.png IMG_20170726_104514.JPG IMG_20170726_104537.JPG IMG_20170726_104552.JPG IMG_20170726_104611.JPG IMG_20170726_104659.JPG Fubuki Ares.png|fubuki shirou w ares 08d1b0a0652cf850dd98a48c99c8af986a43f387 hq.jpg|fubuki shirou z bratem w ares Kategoria:Raimon Kategoria:Napastnik Kategoria:Obrona Kategoria:Inazuma National Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Element Wiatr Kategoria:Element Wiatr Piłkarz Kategoria:Obrońca Kategoria:11 Inazumy Kategoria:Alpine Kategoria:Legend Japan